immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
House Thana
Orgins "A house of strange, delicate, thin, abnormally tall near-humans with aquiline features, pale blue skin, and pupil-less black eyes. They base themselves out of Incillia where they act as traders in commercial fishing and fur trapping, as well as genetic researchers. Despite their unsettling appearances (which cause more than among the lower classes to mistrust the house) they have a knack for understanding and mimicing other cultures which leads to a certain skill in advising in diplomatic efforts (once again, their unsettling appearances causes them to prefer advising the negotiators rather than negotiating themselves). House Thana's roots lie in a shameful past of extreme genetic engineering and a love of the elf-kind. During the Godless days of Grand Republic a small number of humans took to the Evvis in ways that can only be identified as a heretical pagan worship of this ill-meaning species. The elf-loving cult adopted elven mannerisms, dress, and even went to the extreme measures of altering their bodies to possess elf-like ears. As the decadent Grand Republic grew, so did the cult and their insatiable hunger to be more elf-like. Unsurprisingly the cult reached its zenith at the same time as the Grand Republic. As dozens of new worlds were seeded with heretical technologies, the cultists bred the heresies within them by altering their very genetic structure to attain the thin bodies, pointed ears, and slanted elven eyes. While for the most part the blessed Pancreator kept these abhorrent modifications as temporary things, but soon, with devious technologies, the most zealous cultists spread these features to their children. With fall of the Grand Republic and ensuing Divesture the technologies to sustain these modifications became lost and nature once more took control over the development of mankind- but the damage had been done so far as the cultists were concerned. A new sub-species of delicate, tall, pale-blue skinned humans with a heightened intellect. During the chaos of the Divesture these near-humans formed small, independent states and managed to fend off the worst of their foes via diplomacy. When the symbiots came, however, the near-humans fell with the rest. From those ashes the House Thana rose on Incillia as a small-time trading family and an even larger force behind genetic research. They are some of the last surviving genetic anomalies of the past era and have only kept power due their close alliance with the orthodox church. In exchange for clemency, the House Thana provides the Church with the findings of their genetic research- although the mistakes of the past have been learned and the house knows well-defined boundaries." ACC Rodwen Thana: The current Matriarch of House of Thana, Rodwen Thana was born 2330, assumed her position of leadership in 2364 upon the death of her grandfather. Her five children are: Maksrail Thana, born 2363, male and heir. Corisane Thana, born 2366, female. Toulurse Thana, born 2373, male. Loriannes Thana, born 2385, female, twin of Tasie Tasie Thana, born 2385, femalme, twin of Tasie. Culture Government Major Sub-Houses. House of Thana The current ruling clan of House Thana, House of Thana was once one of the smaller houses of House Thochatseil, House of Thana survived the Symbiont Wars more intact than the others, resulting in surviving members flocking to it. As the last of the great clans, House of Thana naturally took control. House of Htana Founded by former Patriarch Rendrov Thana, for the younger of his two daughters, House of Htana is extremely small, consisting of only three blood members, living in a wing of the Thana House-Palace. The future of House of Htana is in question, in part due to rumours of Ozuric-tendancies* in the current heir. Notable members: Ghilda Htana: Niece of current the current Thana Matriarch, Ghilda serves as a aid to her Aunt, formerly by overseeing the Thanan Biology labs, and more recently by being given unofficial command of the Thana territories on Errovus Secundus. Her current family consist of her mother (the current house head) and father. Rumours abound about her persistent un-married state, mostly about her being a “confirmed-spinster”. House of Nacmacorthex Founded largely by former House Hyppean soldiers and vassals isolated from their former lords during the first Symbiont War, the House of Nacmacorthex forms one of the “Twin Spins” of the Thanan military. House of Nacmacorthex also holds many fishing assets, as well as most of the gnolls in House Thana. Posses an extremely martial culture, often considered barbaric by their rivals in House of Yuenki or by the less-martial Houses. House of Nacmacorthex also has a tradition of marines, both space and naval, but the current lack of Thanan spaceships prevent this from being a notable tradition. Notable member: Corva Nacmacorthex: The current head of House of Nacmacorthex, a position she only recently assumed fallowing her father’s death after contracting the Demon’s Cough*. Widely considered unproven by her House due to lack of combat experience (having only properly fought in a few small battles against bandits, warlords and raiders on E2, as well as the execution of the prisoners used in her father’s Ritual), as well as lacking in fishing experience (having spent most of her life on E2), Corva has proven capable thus far. She also founded the gnoll Anti-Defamation League, although unfortunately the low gnoll membership doesn’t seem to have deterred her. Currently commander of the E2 defense forces. *He actually died in a fight against prisons inmates, but since that’s a traditional suicide method in the Nacmacorthex, C.O.D. is considered plague. House of Yuenki The other “spine” of the Thana military, House of Yuenki was formed from military veterans during the First Symbiont War, during the Reformation of house of Thana. House of Yuenki is often considered more “dignified” and “disciplined” then House of Nacmacorthex, particularly by themselves, due to their comprehensive warrior-code., which they have thus-far refused to show to anyone else. Mumabi Yuenki: Current head of House of Yuenki, having obtained the position recently, following the death of his father to the Demons Cough*, Mumabi is the head of the Thana Incillian forces. *Actually a duel provoked by Lord Veadiar’s contraction of the plague. House of Oekrideka House of Thana has never possessed a strong tradition of magic, preferring to use science to solve their problems. House of Oekrideka is the exception. Formed from the mages that survived the early days of the First Symbiont War, Oekrideka’s Sanctioned mages keep the tradition of Church Sanctioned magic alive in House of Thana. Currently quit weak, there is talk of expanding the magic-programs within House Thana, so that Thanan mages can be sent to fight on Stigmata. House of Nareiv Also known as the House of Musty Tomes, House of Nareiv had spent years as a rather minor house, performing much House Thana’s non-biological sciences, although recent projects with the St. Oghma Academies have greatly expanded House of Nareiv’s position. Fiefdoms Recent History Mic